Enchantment
by Ein011
Summary: In which Gray and Natsu find themselves stuck with Erza. An Erza with amnesia that is.
1. Chapter 1

"ERZA!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs, he along with Natsu was running towards the top floor of an old tower, where their beloved Titania was held. "Dammit, what is it with you and towers, Erza?" His brows furrowed, they shouldn't have been so lax and arrogant. It was supposed to be an easy mission. They were supposed to be on their way back to Magnolia right now. So, why is it that their queen, the mighty Erza Scarlet was held as a hostage in the highest floor of this damned tower?

"Oi Gray, Happy and I are flying towards the top, Erza might be in big trouble", without awaiting the ice mage's reply, the blue exceed and the pink-haired dragon slayer flew out the window.

Gray grunted. A few hours ago, they received a letter. Stating that they better return the artifact that they have recovered, or else the mighty Titania will die. Natsu, and Gray laughed it off, but then a photo fell out of the envelope. Gray's blood chilled, it was _her. _A photo of an unarmored Erza, unconscious and tied up. Natsu's eyes turned into slits as he burned the letter he held in his hands. "I swear, I will kill all of them if they even dare to touch a strand of her hair"

Gray kept running and running, "Almost there" he grunted. _Wait for me Erza. _With all his might he pushed the large wooden doors hindering his path. "ERZA!" He screamed her name in desperation as he tried to catch his breath. There was no reply. He slowly looked up, bodies strewn all over the floor.

"Eh? " He blinked, dumbfounded. She was in the middle of the room, wearing a plain white dress, holding a sword. She looked to his direction and for a minute she seemed like she was ready to strike him.

"…Erza?" She lowered her sword, and big brown eyes stared at him. Gray's heart skipped a beat. _She's beautiful_. The moon shone brightly, accentuating her beautiful face. She took a small step forward, her scarlet hair, flowing gracefully behind her.

Before Gray could react, a whirlwind of red and blue came crashing into the room. "ERZAAA! I'll save you!" Natsu lunged towards the first person that he saw, causing them to both fall down. He was pinning his victim down. Natsu moved his right hand. _SOFT. _He squeezed it again, whatever it is that he was holding.

"Kya!"

He felt his victim punching his chest. "Kyaa?" His brows furrowed in confusion, he looked up and saw Happy grinning. "Natsu, you pervert!~"

"Get off of her already!" Gray kicked Natsu's face, causing the dragon slayer to crash in a wall.

Natsu clutched his head. "Gray you asshole!" He stood up, before he was about to say more curses. He stared at the scene before him and his jaw dropped. Erza, was in a white dress a part of the dress was burnt, more specifically the chest part. Natsu's face burned up. _So that's what that soft thing was. _Before having anymore perverted thoughts Natsu stared at the scarlet haired girl before him, something was wrong. Aside from still being alive despite him groping her that is, he is unable to detect any magical power from Erza.

Gray gently covered the girl with his coat. "Erza, are you alright?" Gray asked, his voice filled with concern. Again, big brown eyes stared at him in confusion. "Who are you? Who is Erza?" She whispered, her voice cracking and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"EH?!" Gray, Natsu and Happy shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In which the lady awakens

Natsu kneeled beside Gray, eyeing the scarlet haired girl in front of them. "You're kidding, right?" Natsu said dejectedly. Erza looked away, her face reddening as they stared and stared. "…Please stop staring." She said meekly.

Natsu stood up, and banged his head in the pillar nearest to him. Erza stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey, Gray… This is all a dream, right?" He banged his head again. "I mean there's no waaaay in hell that Erza's being all shy and quiet." He banged his head, again and again. "There's no way that's Erza!" He pointed his finger accusingly at the girl.

Gray sighed, _what the fuck is happening. _"Natsu, it's not a dream, and stop, you're scaring her" He gently patted her head. "I'm Gray and that's Natsu", he said pointing at the pinked haired teen, whose hair is filled with debris. Happy flew beside Erza "and I'm Happy!" He declared, undisturbed by the scene before him. Gray smiled as he gently wiped the tears spilling down Erza's cheeks. "and you're Erza Scarlet, we're from the same guild."

Natsu sighed, she was definitely Erza, there's no mistaking it, aside from her face and body, Erza scent is unmistakably present. He walked slowly towards her. Tears were flowing down her face, he clutched his fists. _She must be scared. _"Erza, I'm sorry." He smiled at her, "Can you stand?" He stretched his hand. Gray stood up and smiled warmly at her, "Let's go home" he said as he too stretched his hand out to her. She smiled at took their arms. "…home" she whispered, as she collapsed into well a toned chest.

"Erza!" Gray caught her just as she was about to fall down. He sighed in relief, _she's breathing. _He gently carried her bridal style. Happy blinked. "Gray, stop taking advantage of Erza" He snickered.

"I am not taking advantage of her!" Gray fumed. "Natsu, she seems to have forgotten that she's Erza and her magic power is gone… we have to take her home"

"Aye" Natsu answered.

A dark haired man from inside an inn stared outside, absent mindedly watching the streets bustling with activity. The three, four if you included Happy, were currently in the capital city of Fiore, Crocus. All kinds of people gathered in the capital, travelers seeking inns, mages currently on their missions, merchants with their rare artifacts, minstrels and dancers, even perhaps assassins.

For the umpteenth time, a sigh escaped the ice mage's lips. "Natsu, what do you think happened to her?"

His eyes travelled towards the woman lying on one of the three beds in the room.

Natsu roughly scratched his head. "MAAAH! How should I know?! This is bad though."

"Maybe she hit her head real hard!" Happy raised his right paw. "I know! Let's hit her harder!" He raised a fish (that came out of nowhere), ready to strike the girl. "AYE!" Natsu stood up and lifted his fist.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Gray glared at the cat and the mage, he proceeded to freeze Happy and Natsu's arm.

"GRAY! You monster!" Happy sobbed as his body slowly froze. Gray walked towards the bed and sat beside the currently sleeping beauty, ignoring the now frozen cat.

"GRAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu glared. He glanced at the girl and sighed. He took the cat and decided to defrost it with his flame. "That doesn't explain why we can't feel any magic radiating from her." He said.

The blue cat started munching on the fish "Maybe *munch* tho-se *much* guys from that guild cursed her" The cat gulped and took another bite from the fish.

"We need to lift—" Before the pink haired mage could finish his sentence, a growl erupted from his stomach. "the curse off of her. "

Happy snickered. Natsu glared at the exceed. He was hungry, and watching Happy eat was not making it any easier for him.

Gray stood up and walked towards the door. "Natsu, she might wake up soon and she might be hungry. I'll go pick up some food. Whatever happens, do not leave her alone"

"Like you even needed to tell me that ice princess" Natsu grinned.

Erza slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She placed her arm on her head as she slowly observed her surroundings. A big window was open at her left side, showing the bright moon shining in the cloudless sky. _Night…_ She then glanced at her right.

She was inside a room a simple room without too much furnishings, save from the three small beds, one where she was currently laying and a few blue chairs and a small table. A pink haired man was sprawled in one of the blue chairs, his hair was ruffled, his mouth open with drool coming out and he was snoring lightly. Erza chuckled, as she tried to sit up the bed, clutching her head, the world seemed to twirl once she was upright. She closed her eyes, and slowly opened them again, and found large circular eyes blinking at her.

Happy titled his head, "Erza, are you okay?" He asked. "Are you hungry? Here, take this fish!" He grinned and offered her the fish he held in his paws.

Erza blinked, confused. _A talking cat is offering me raw fish. _ "Ahh… no, you can have the fish. Thank you though. " She smiled warmly at the talking cat.

Happy gasped and flew towards the snoring mage. "NATSU! E-Erza smiled at me!" He said nervously as he bitch slapped the sleeping man. "She's scaring me Natsu!"

Erza gaped, her smile scared a talking cat. _Am I scary looking? _She thought, not having any idea on how she actually looks like.

Natsu stood up, his eyes turned into slits and fire was emitting from his entire body. "GRAY!" He shouted, thinking that it was the ice mage who roughly awoke him from his peaceful slumber.

"Natsu! Erza is awake!" Happy stated as he flew towards the confused red head. Hearing this, Natsu calmed down, he ran towards her and took her hands.

"Erza? Do you remember everything now?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with hope. Erza took her hands from her and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san and Neko-san" She said softly as she looked down on her lap, afraid to meet the fire mage's eyes.

"Neko-san?" Happy's ears perked up. "Natsu~ I've got an idea" He grinned mischievously as he whispered his idea on the fire mage's ears.


End file.
